Weapons of Dust
This page is currently undergoing massive changes, and will be modified every few minutes. Apologies for the inconvenience. Dust introduces a variety of new, non-craftable and craftable weapons to New Vegas. This page covers the characteristics of all weapons DUST adds to New Vegas. Weapons and DUST All weapons in DUST suffer from increased wear. Vanilla wears weapons at a rate of 0.2 weapon health per attack, whereas DUST sets this rate to 0.5. Usage of Junk rounds, the predominant type of ammunition available in DUST, will generally increase the wear even more. Quoting the general skill requirements for weapons as stated on the DUST Nexus mod page: "All weapons have standardized skill requirements. To be used without any sway pistols require 50, rifles require 65, automatics require 75, and scoped weapons require 100. Melee weapons are standardized based on size and whether they are bladed/blunted." Information was validated for DUST 2.0 using the G.E.C.K and FNVEdit. Legend * Name: Name of the Weapon as it appears in-game. * Damage: Base Damage. The full base damage can be dealt only, if the corresponding skill is at 100. Note, that the dealable damage for Guns also varies with the type of ammunition used. * DPS: Maximum damage per second. * Spread: Spread, which describes the maximum angle projectiles can deviate from the intended trajectory. Note, that sway does not correspond to spread. Sway simply makes aiming harder by constantly moving the weapons visual aim, while spread is an unavoidable, inherent characteristic of the combination of ammo and weapon used. In other words: Spread is how straight a line the weapon shoots (the lower spread is, the straighter), while sway decides on the magnitude of wobble the Survivor experiences while aiming. * Health: Health of the weapon, if repaired to 100%. The maximum number of attacks possible, before the weapon breaks in DUST is health * 0.5. * Ammo: The type of ammunition used by the weapon. For brevity, variations like Junk, SWC, and others have been ommited. DUST introduces Junk rounds for any calibre, while still allowing Suvivors choosing the Hand Loader perk to craft custom rounds. This perk is bugged in DUST, visit the Known Bugs page for more information and a workaround. * Clip Size: The number of rounds of a clip for the weapn at hand can hold. * Weight: Weight of the weapon in lbs. * Skill: The skill requirement as per above quote to reduce sway. Note that even a skill of 100 does not completely eliminate sway. * Strength: Being below the required strength threshold for a weapon will increase sway, even if the corresponding skill is at 100. * BaseID: The Form ID of the weapon. xx denotes the position of DUST in the load order. * Notes: Additional Notes. Please consult Fallout: New Vegas Weapons on the Nukapedia for more information. Guns skill The following tables describe DUST specific weapons governed by the Guns skill. Weapons 1Despite sharing their names, these weapons do in fact have different characteristics. Mods Energy Weapons skill The following tables describe DUST specific weapons governed by the Energy Weapons skill. Weapons 1This weapon is listed as requiring the Energy Weapons skill, despite being a 9mm revolver. 2Despite sharing their names, these weapons do in fact have different characteristics. Mods Melee Weapons skill The following tables describe DUST specific weapons governed by the Melee Weapons skill. Weapons Mods None of the DUST weapons requiring the Melee Weapons skill is modifiable. Category:Game Mechanics Explosives skill The following tables describe DUST specific weapons governed by the Explosives skill. Weapons Unreachable weapons DUST includes weapon variants seemingly unreachable by other means than using the game console. 1Does not appear to be used in-game, probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable Grand .50. 2Does not appear to be used in-game, probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable Makeshift Harpoon Gun. 3Does not appear to be used in-game at all. 4Does not appear to be used in-game, probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable and craftable Makeshift Crossbow. 5Does not appear to be used in-game, probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable Exerimental Cryo-Gun. 6Does not appear to be used in-game, probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable Makeshift Minigun. * * Frosty 5000, BaseID xx067B02: Seems to be a variant of the Experimental Cryo-Gun, albeit with only 220 health. No location given in the game files, not part of any loot. * Makeshift Flamer, BaseID xx05E1F5: A variant of the Makeshift Flamer. Reduced health (200), decreased weight (6) and skill requirement (64). Located in an unreachable testing cell. * Molotov Cocktain (Nuka), BaseID xx00A4FD: A variant of the Molotov Cocktail (Nuka), may have been planned to become a mine. Decreased spread (0.0), weight (0.30), strenght (1) and skill requirement requirement (0). * Torch, BaseID xx067B02: A variant of the Torch. Increased damage (10), health (200), weight (3), skill (50) and strength requirement (5), Located in an unreachable testing cell. Locations Spoilers as to where to find some of the Weapons of Dust.